


Mil veces déjà vu

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Distopia, F/M, Fantasia, M/M, Multi, ciencia ficción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un asesino suelto por Argentina. Cuando su tutor muere por causas desconocidas, el detective privado Ícaro no tiene más opción que recurrir a las fuentes de información del mismo para descubrir lo sucedido. Lo que menos se esperaba era que su elemento más valioso, aquel del que nadie sabía, se tratara de un jovencito que atendía el teléfono a través de una línea para adivinos. Incrédulo, pero resignado, el detective intentará averiguar qué había llevado al viejo a recurrir a supercherías de las que nunca se había mostrado creyente antes. Las respuestas podrían ser mucho más complicadas de lo que podría imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mil veces déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> “There´s always a lighthouse. There´s always a man, there´s always a city.”
> 
> (Bioshock Infinite, 2013)

Icaro toqueteó la rueda del manubrio del automóvil y suspiró, mirando hacia un costado. El reloj del salpicadera era puro naranja y negro. Las líneas formaron números informándole que ya llevaba diez minutos parado ahí, sin hacer nada. En el asiento al lado llevaba su libreta con el recorte de la noticia que había sucedido hacía un par de días, arrancado sin la intervención de tijeras. Esta vez unas estudiantes francesas habían sido la afectadas. Sus otras pertenencias, como billeteras, las mochilas que llevaban, celulares y hasta lentes, habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero ellas todavía llevaban la ropa con que se las viera por última vez hacía una semana. Ropas que se notaban habían sacadas, lavadas y vueltas a poner. La marca en los hombros indicaban una clara relación con el mismo método de las apariciones morbosas que llevaban pasando desde hacía meses. Tres cortes simples que iban paralelo hacia los homoplatos y luego se detenían a medio camino. Con ellas la cifra de víctimas subía a catorce pero todavía podía ser más, dada la completa naturaleza azarosa con la que los encontraban.

 

Tres semanas, se recordó de nuevo. Tres semanas desde que el detective privado Roberto Castillo se esfumó trabajando en el mismo caso. Tres semanas en las que el viejo señor podría haberse caído de un infarto al corazón dando una caminata y luego encontrado por gente malintencionada para hacer quién sabe qué con el cuerpo, tres semanas de noticias sin llegar, de nada sabido y sólo el auto vacío encontrado al lado de una carretera fronteriza con Tucumán. Tres semanas en la que podría haber pasado de todo, incluso secuestro alienígena, pero más probable (y horrible) fuera que el mismo tipejo que ahorcó a las francesas lo estuviera almacenando para hacer algo mucho peor con él. Si es que el descubrimiento de aquel guardia de seguridad debía ser indicador de algo, definitivo sería que este criminal sentía un especial placer en denigrar a los representantes de la ley. ¿Y por qué no? Ellos eran la molestia que pretendían arruinarle la diversión.

 

Eso debería ser lo que pensara. Debería sentarse en su propia casa y esperar las noticias de que por fin lo han encontrado, y en su mente racional la idea abstracta no tenía ningún problema en asentarse, pero una parte de él todavía aguardaba una llamada, un correo diciendo que el viejo estaba harto de todo y había decidido mandarlos a la mierda, a él, a la modesta agencia de detectives que había fundado, todo, para irse a disfrutar de su jubilación como un viejo soltero al lado de una pileta en Buenos Aires, castigando el hígado por una margarita. Horrible, egoísta y todo, prefería semejante locura a la opción.

 

Miró hacia la casa frente a la cual se había estacionado. Pequeña y de piedra pintarrajeada, ventanas grandes con las persianas cerradas. Un jardín delantero con el bastante espacio para poner un pelopincho durante el cumpleaños de los hijos y nietos, como atestiguaban cada album de fotos. La reja negra y con algunas manchas de óxido haciendo de guardián a los dominios de los Castillo. Adentro se encontraría la señora teniendo todavía menos ideas que él y padeciendo la fuerza de la incertidumbre con una potencia que apenas si podía imaginarse.

 

Sabía exactamente por qué miraba y no hacía nada más. Se sentía como una rata, avergonzado de tener que venir a arruinar lo que debería ser un período de adaptación para tirar todavía más piedras a la balanza. Tomó aire y se dijo que era lo que habría hecho el viejo. Salió, estuvo a punto de tropezarse con la vereda y caminó hacia el intercomunicador. Presionó el botón rojo.

 

-¿Hola? -dijo una voz femenina.

 

-Marta, soy Icaro -respondió, irguiéndose-. ¿Puedo pasar?

 

-Claro, claro, ya te abro.

 

Un ruido chirriante después Icaro supo que podía abrir la reja sin problemas. Antes de que llegara hacia la puerta principal esta ya se había abierto y Marta ya estaba ahí, sonriendo con todas sus arrugas. Ya se le empezaban a notar de nuevo las canas debajo del rubio opaco, pero ella continuaba luciendo el mismo maquillaje suave e impecable que hacía a su esposo decir que su mujer era una verdadera dama. Viéndola, no costaba nada imaginar cómo sería en su juventud y tratándola todavía menos deducir por qué alguien se quedaría prendado de ella. Los primeros días ella le había estado llamando casi a diario en busca de una respuesta que él no tenía de dónde sacar. Se había detenido sólo momentos antes de que encontraran a las francesas. Icaro esperó que volviera a contactarlo, pero, por lo que había oído de sus colegas, sus hijas venían con la familia ahora a hacerle compañía así que tal vez había estado lo bastante ocupadas con ellas.

 

Después de los dos besos en cada mejilla (una costumbre agarrada en un viaje a algún lado de Europa durante su juventud), la señora abrió los brazos en dirección a su sala. Icaro vio que en la mesita del comedor había una caja de lapices de colores abiertas y varios papeles ya pintados, algunos convertidos en bola por el piso. En la mesa más grande se alzaba un termo con stickers infantiles junto a un par de mates cubiertos de cuerina. La bolsa abierta de bizcochos y la mermelada abierta daban una imagen cotidiana de una tarde normal.

 

-Provecho -dijo, volviéndose-. Perdón por la molestia.

 

-Ah, no, no te hagas problema. Las chicas han venido con sus nenas pero han salido al súper a comprar unas cosas. Si quieres toma algo, tenemos de sobra aquí. ¿Un mate? Tenemos normal y con juguito aquí.

 

-No, gracias, ya me he llenado en casa -En verdad no le entraba nada al estómago. Menos con el humor apaciaguado que mostraba la señora, aunque no tenía idea de cómo habría sido de presentarse de cualquier otro modo-. Che, pero me preguntaba ¿te molesta que vaya a revisar unas cosas en el estudio de Roberto?

 

La sonrisa de Marta cayó y una mirada atenta reemplazó la mera cordialidad de antes.

 

-¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?

 

La misma cuestión, la misma respuesta.

 

-No, lo lamento -dijo. Siempre le caía mal pronunciar esas tres palabras-. No, vengo para ver por si las dudas él tenía algo que me podía ayudar. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada ahora.

 

Marta asintió y frunció los labios. Le habían interrogado, le habían preguntado, reporteros le habían puesto micrófonos a centímetros de la cara para ser repelidos por la materialidad de la reja, su cara se había presentado en los medios pidiendo que por favor, si alguien tenía alguna noticia, la llamara. Ahora sólo le quedaba resignarse y esperar, esperar, esperar, a que la incompetencia ajena acabara acertándole como un reloj descompuesto.

 

-Está en el fondo del pasillo a la izquierda -dijo la mujer y se encaminó hacia la mesa, en frente de la televisión donde pasaban una novela brazileña doblada al castellano.  
Icaro ya conocía el camino. Habia venido antes a comparar notas o a veces sólo para celebrar por los pequeños casos que habían dado por terminados. Pero de alguna manera se sentía completamente diferente sin la presencia del viejo liderando el camino, su amplia cintura casi tocando los dos lados del pasillo al mismo tiempo. La puerta estaba cerrada y, tal como se imaginaba y comprobó una vez encendió las luces, completamente limpia. En espera de su marido, la señora Castillo había mantenido las hojas para imprimir al lado de la impresora, la silla justo debajo del teclado encima del escritorio y, en general, las superficies libres de polvos, como si ya no faltara nada para que el legítimo dueño viniera a ocupar el espacio. Icaro empezó a buscar en los cajones.

 

Una cosa era la computadora, justamente usada más que nada con fines de investigación en temas variados o sólo para mantenerse actualizado en los diarios virtuales. Otra completamente diferente eran las cajas y cajas de puras libretas y cuadernos que el detective, ex policía, mantenía almacenadas. Datos, ideas, relaciones. Cualquier cosa que al viejo le sonara remotamente posible tener alguna relación con el caso en el que estuviera trabajando, de inmediato era registrado. La división de los casos era reconocible por alguna marca en la portada que el viejo le pusiera. Para este de robo, un “ladrones” escrito a marcados negro, por ejemplo. Y para el caso actual, aquel que más coco le había estado devorando desde principios de año, un “loco de mierda” bastante personal servía como señal de anuncio.

 

En esa colección se dividían entre cuadernos universitarios, una carpeta con folios llenos de las noticias imprimidas o sacadas de los diarios, libretas pequeñas de fácil transporte en un bolsillo donde más que nada se concentraban las inspiraciones repentinas y una agenda de teléfono especial con sólo los nombre relacionados de momento. Icaro pensó que si quería dar un repaso por la investigación llevada a cabo por el viejo, esa última fuente de conocimiento debería ser lo más rápido de revisar en el acto. La mayoría de los nombres ya los conocía o los había oído antes ser pronunciados por el viejo. Los números de las familias de los desaparecidos hasta el momento, el número de los desaparecidos (a saber para qué), los contactos que tenía en la policía, la morgue, los hospitales… Todo bastante corriente, excepto por el único nombre puesto bajo la M.

 

“Marquitos (fuente)” seguido de una dirección y un número de teléfono que en su vida había visto. Eso era todo. No aclaración de fuente de qué era, nada sobre la materia en la cual era experto, ni una mención donde trabajaba, cero. Las otras fuentes tenían semejantes datos embutidos dentro del parentesis que le seguían a su nombre, menos el marquitos este. Escuchó voces de niñas gritando y mujeres riéndose entre sí venir desde el comedor.

 

Tenía la opción de imponer su presencia dentro de la casa en la que se desarrollaba una reunión familiar en lo que obviamente debía ser un difícil momento o se llevaba una parte del miembro faltante para someterlo a un cruento estudio en su propio hogar. La segunda era la menos inconveniente para todos, de modo que movió la cinta de hilo hacia la m para marcarla y volvió a guardar el resto de las notas en su caja original. En el comedor las niñas jugaban ahora a crear pelotitas de papel que se tiraban la una a la otra desde lados opuestos de la habitación, mientras las dos hijas mayores, una cargando a un bebé, ponían en las sillas las bolsas del supermercado y se quejaban a su madre de la humedad afuera.

 

-Disculpen -dijo y la conversación se detuvo. La única hija que había conocido en el pasado, Amelia, lo miró con los ojos abiertos y dio un respingo. Por un momento pensó que iba a preguntarle si tenía noticias de su padre, pero debió entender pronto que de ser así su mamá le habría dicho nada más llegar, por lo que cerró la boca-. Buenas tardes.

 

-Ah, chicas -dijo Marta como si recién se acordara, la sonrisa todavía presente en los labios. Parecía mucho más confiada rodeada de la familia, lo que siempre era una buena señal-. Este es Icaro, trabajaba con Roberto en la agencia. Él sólo venía a ver unas cosas en el estudio.

 

-Hola -dijo Amelia, yendo a darle los cuatro besos reglamentarios.

 

-Hola -dijo la otra hija mayor, chocando las mejillas más que los labios-. ¿Cómo andas? Soy Teresa.

 

-Mucho gusto. Eh, Marta, ya terminé. Sólo quiero llevarme una caja para ver lo que él tenía, si no te molesta -agregó de último por consideración.

 

Marta tomó un sorbo largo del mate y le apuntó con un dedo indolente.

 

-¿Te parece que eso te va a servir? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

 

-No, no, por favor. Sigan merendado tranquilas. Yo puedo llevarlos sin problema al auto -dijo, a la vez que tomaba la caja de cartón bajo el brazo y se erguía. No era tan pesada como otras que había visto, pero sí le hizo pensar una vez más en lo fácil que habría sido cargar un simple pendrive. El viejo toda la vida había dependido de anotadores y no había a cambiarlo sin importar la conveniencia de ello.

 

Una de las hijas se sentó a la mesa mientras la otra se acercó a las niñas para decirles que fueran a lavarse las manos, que ya estaban las facturas para comer. Marta se levantó para abrirle la puerta y mantenérsela mientras salía. En cuanto Icaro se encontró completamente en el exterior, la mujer le tomó del brazo y acercó su rostro al de él. Icaro tuvo que inclinarse y sentir el perfume suave que salía de su piel.

 

-Llámame cualquier cosa que averigues –le pidió, acelerada.

 

-Apenas tenga algo –le prometió Icaro y le gustó la pequeña sonrisa que consiguió de la mujer.

 

No le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Ella había visto los años suficientes a su marido ser absorbido por el trabajo para saber que tales palabras en realidad no servían de nada, excepto para permitir que su propia preocupación creciera con el poder de vocalización. Era prácticamente un encantamiento, una manera segura de arruinarle el caso a alguien. Se despidieron el uno al otro e Icaro esperó a que volviera a sonar el chirrido para dirigirse a su auto. Colocó todo en la parte trasera y condujo.

 

—

 

El código del número no lo reconoció. Mientras esperaba a que la llamada se conectara y le atendieran, Icaro continuó buscando entre las distintas notas que había llevado a cabo su maestro, desoyendo cada consejo que le dieron sus colegas. Eso mismo estaba haciendo Icaro. Desde que ellos habían decidido desligarse de la policía para crear su propia agencia de detectives, lo más en que trabajan era casos de robos o infidelidades maritales. Sin tener que apoyarse en la ley podían por un lado actuar más libremente, pero el precio de la libertad incluía una gran vulnerabilidad y así la mayoría de ellos aceptaban trabajos de bajo riesgo como ellos. Sólo el viejo había sido lo bastante osado para pretender descubrir a un asesino serial que mantenía a la provincia en vilo en tanto que, de momento, lo único que tenían claro acerca de su modus operandi era que no tenía uno discernible en cuanto a la elección de sus víctimas.

 

La primera había sido una nena de catorce años de un buen barrio a la cual sus padres habían armado todo el ruido posible a fin de que se la devolvieran. Un mes más tarde la encontraron en la carretera en dirección a Córdoba, sólo a un lado, tirada como una vieja muñeca que nadie quisiera. Estaba desnutrida, pero la causa de la muerte fue claramente el disparo en su frente en medio de los ojos. Se calculaba que por lo menos había sido unas horas desde el momento de su muerte y l momento en que fue abandonada, lo que quería decir que el asesino recurría a un sitio donde mantener a sus víctimas para desgastarlas antes de sencillamente deshacerse de ellas. Metódico, frío, impersonal. Lo mismo respecto a los siguientes, cuyo número ya pasaba de la docena e iba desde la adolescencia hasta hombres tan viejo como de cincuenta años. Desde todos los estratos sociales y las condiciones más variadas, lo único que tenían en común era la manera en que acababan e incluso eso podía variar. Dos víctimas habían sido descubiertas con un par de días de diferencia, tres salieron en tres miércoles seguidos.

 

Se podía saber que el asesino recurría a un sitio privado en el cual podía hacer y deshacer lo que fuera, adonde el escape era imposible. Aparte por las marcas de los hombros, el disparo y el desgaste del cuerpo, los cuerpos no presentaban más evidencias físicas de lo que les había sucedido durante su encierro. La pista más concluyente que el viejo pudo deducir fue que el lugar debía estar bien asegurado y además ser resistente, por cuanto una de las víctimas tenía el hombro torcido, seguramente por golpear repetidas veces contra una superficie dura.

 

Alguien contestó del otro lado. Una voz femenina suave e incitante comenzó a recitar lo que parecía una línea aprendida a la perfección, poniendo el acento justo donde necesitaba ponerlo.

 

-Gracias por llamar a la línea de adivinación Casa de cristal, donde le revelamos los secretos más profundos del futuro y le ayudamos a seguir adelante con su presente para que sea el regalo que usted se merece. En cualquier momento le pasaremos con uno de nuestros adivinos certificados para responder a cualquier duda que usted pueda tener. Tome en cuenta que siempre que quiera puede enviarnos un mensaje de texto a este mismo número o un correo electrónico a la siguiente dirección…

 

Icaro no lo entendía. Comparó el numero en la pantalla y el anotado en la agenda con los trazos pequeños y gruesos del viejo, viendo que ambos coincidían a la perfección. Sólo la curiosidad le detuvo de colgar en el acto.

 

Unos segundos más tarde de escuchar lo que le pareció “Ojos” de Shakira volvió a conectarse y otra voz femenina le atendió.

 

-Buenas tardes, señor. Mi nombre es Abigail. ¿Tiene alguna duda para mí?

 

Por un momento a Icaro se le ocurrió hacer el mismo chiste aburrido al encontrarse con una adivina sobre “¿no deberían tus poderes ya habértelo dicho?” y en su lugar preguntó.

 

-Disculpe –dijo, tratando de no expresar toda su incredulidad-, pero ¿trabaja ahí alguien llamado Marcos? ¿O Marquitos?

 

-¿Pregunta acerca de un Marcos? ¿De eso es lo que quiere saber, señor? –dijo ella empleando un tono comprensivo y edulcorado. Icaro pensó que debían haberla entrenado para hablar a los “clientes” así sin importar lo que estos le dijeran. Eso podía salir a su favor-. ¿Ustedes eran muy cercanos? Necesito saberlo para conocer el alcance de las ondas entre ustedes…

 

-No, no me refiero a eso. Pregunto si ahí trabaja alguien que se llama Marcos o Marquitos. Necesito hablar con uno así ahí.

 

Unos segundos de silencio por parte de la empleada. ¿Tendría que hablar con el jefe?

 

-Lo lamento, señor, pero aquí todos los adivinos son anónimos del mismo modo que usted lo es.

 

“Y por eso es que tienen mi número registrado en sus computadora junto a mi dirección y haciendo quién sabe cuánto embole para quitarme no sé cuánta plata con cada minuto que pasa”, pensó sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Necesitaba las respuestas de esa mujer, para variar, y desde hacía tiempo había aprendido que había un tiempo y lugar para soltar la cruda verdad y para ser complaciente.

 

Pero si por razones de contrato de una ella se hallaba incapaz de decirle nada, por teléfono no iba a conseguir nada.

 

-¿Quiere saber su fortuna en el amor, señor? ¿Quizá si algún día va a encontrar a la mujer que usted se merece o cómo saldrán sus futuras relaciones? ¿Quizá su fortuna respecto al trabajo?

 

-Estoy bien, gracias. Chau.

 

Colgó de inmediato y se pasó la mano por la coronilla revuelta. Eso ciertamente había sido inesperado. ¿Qué iba a querer el viejo con un número de adivinos por teléfono? ¿Para qué lo pondría como una fuente? Sabía que en momento de desesperación alguien podía hacer que nunca podría haber imaginado antes, pero de las cosas que concebía haría el viejo sería saltarse un par de noches de sueño o incluso meterle unos billetes al bolsillo más conveniente a su disposición, pero no recurrir a adivinas. O adivino, si el nombre le quería indicar algo.

 

Trató de pensar en alguna situación en la que podría haber interpretado una creencia en lo sobrenatural por parte de su mentor, pero estaba completamente vacío a ese respecto. Ni siquiera creía que el viejo alguna vez se pusiera a hablar acerca del horoscopo. Y para contarlo como fuente en un caso tan importante debía ser algo. Algo, aunque no tenía idea del qué.

 

Tendría que ir directamente a acararse las verdaderas preguntas que tenía.

 

–

 

El edificio era una pequeña construcción de un piso al lado de la entrada de Quimsa, atrapado entre ella y una tienda de lámparas. Pintado de modesto beige, absolutamente nada parecía indicar la clase de negocio que llevaban a su interior. Icaro presionó el timbre debajo del número del edificio y esperó unos minutos que se le hicieron demasiado largos.  
Una mujer le abrió. Parecía tener sólo unos veinte años, morena y el cabello sujeto por un enorme broche con marchas por donde se veía el metal debajo de la pintura. Una remera sin mangas y unos jeans componían la sencilla vestimenta. Informal, cómoda, pero todavía decente.

 

-¿Sí?

 

-Hola –dijo Icaro, tratando ver más allá de ella. Estaba oscuro en el pasillo y la mujer tenía la puerta lo bastante cerrada para permitirle una vista más cómoda-. Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Sería posible que hablara con la encargada de la línea de adivinos que opera aquí?

 

-¿Para qué? –preguntó ella.

 

No estaba especialmente recelosa ni desconfiada, sólo curiosa por descubrir sus intenciones.

 

-Mi nombre es Icaro Stefanes y soy detective privado –dijo, presentándole su placa oficial de la agencia Las Flores junto a la identificación con su fotografía y descripción básica-. Necesito hablar con la o el encargo de la operación.

 

Ella miró por encima la placa de chapada en dorado, captando lo suficiente para saber que era oficial y lo más conveniente para ella en el momento era hacerle caso. Ella expiró una modesta cantidad de aire como si fuera algo más que tendría que aguantar y se apartó, dándole el paso. Adentro estaba fresco por acción de algún aire acondicionado que todavía no podía ver y la luz venía exclusivamente de los focos alargados en el techo. No se habían molestado especialmente en la decoración, imperando el beige, blanco y un poco de rojo en lo que parecía una simple sala de espera de lo que podría ser la sala en la casa de alguna viejita.

 

-Siéntese, ya la busco –dijo la mujer señalando los asientos de miembre con almohadones en blanco y negro.

 

Icaro la obedeció, mirando alrededor. Todo ahí gritaba a una modestia bien intencionada o al menos esa era la impresión que recibía. Eran nuevos, a juzgar por la pureza de la pintura y las marcas del yeso todavía visibles en el techo. Los muebles se sentían todavía algo duros por la falta de uso. No tenían mucho dinero y las revistas en las mesitas en frente de él eran de por lo menos cinco años más algunas un poco más modernas. En las paredes habían puesto pinturas tradicionalistas con un gaucho subido a su caballo en dirección al atardecer rojizo. Al lado de cada puerta colgaba un tejido con un diseño tradicional en vivos colores. De una de ellas salió una mujer de cuarenta años, por lo que podía calcular, que estaba vestida en los mismos tonos del edificio con un pantalón plisado, una camisa blanca y del pecho colgando un collar hecho de cuencas de madera simulando la forma de elefantes hindúes.

 

-Buenas tardes, señor –dijo yendo por delante con la mano. Icaro e la estrechó y sintió su firme agarre, la mirada directa y la pequeña sonrisa de autocomplacencia mientras le decía su nombre-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

 

-Sólo necesito hablar con uno que creo que es uno de sus empleados. ¿Le suena de algo uno que se llama Marcos?

 

-¿Tiene alguna orden de registro?

 

Icaro frunció el ceño.

 

-No. Esto es una investigación privada, señora. Sólo quiero hablar con este empleado sobre un caso en el que estoy trabajando.

 

-Lo lamento, señor, pero aquí valoramos el anonimato de nuestros empleados aquí.

 

-Lo entiendo, pero necesito hablar con este empleado en especial. Con suerte sólo van a ser unas preguntas sencillas y habré terminado. Ni me van a tener que ver de nuevo ni la molestaré.

 

La sonrisa de la señora no se movió ni un centímetros. Lo mismo podía haberle dicho que tenía una picazón en el hombre. Le importaría igual.

 

-Lo siento, pero sin orgen de registro preferiría no dar datos personales.

 

Icaro pensó que eso era una genuina estupidez. ¿Qué se creía esa señora que protegía? ¿Una gran operación de negocios millonaria? Pero no, la mujer tenía derecho a protestar. Tenía derecho a defender el derecho de sus empleados a mantener sus identidades en el anonimato.

 

-Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ¿no?

 

-Y si no tiene la orden de registro legalmente yo no puedo…

 

-Entiendo –dijo Icaro, obligándose a ser cordial aunque más bien se sentía frustrado. Ni siquiera tenía claro qué podría sacar hablando con el tal Marquitos. No podía ser mucho más persuasivo si él mismo no estaba seguro de por qué quería hablarle. Más que nada deseaba averiguar qué podría haber llevado al viejo a querer tomarlo por fuente y una fuente privada, propia, por si fuera poco. Bueno, eso último no era misterio después de conocer para adónde iba el número-. Si cambia de opinión o yo qué sé, llámame, ¿sí? Creo que ustedes ya tienen mi número.

 

-Sí –reconoció la mujer con simpleza-. Por favor, no dude en llamarnos si tiene alguna otra duda con la cual podamos ayudarle.

 

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

 

Icaro salió detrás de la puerta que la joven mantuvo abierta para él. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que hacía? El cielo ya presentaba el color anaranjado del crepúsculo. Una sentimiento de derrota le pesó en los hombros. Tendría que llamar día perdido a aquel. Y cada día perdido era otro día en el cual sólo podía quedarse inmóvil mientras la incertidumbre lo consumía.

 

Detrás de él se abrió la puerta. De inmediato escuchó un tema musical opacado, como lo que se oía cuando alguien usaba auriculares pero tenía la música a un volumen en lo absoluto recomendable para los oídos. Consideró familiar la melodía antes de girarse a ver sobre su hombro.

 

Era un adolescente con un mohicano de pelo castaño claro elevándose como la cresta de una gallina, los mechones cayendo por un costado del rostro. Él lo miró a su vez, ya que sólo faltó un paso para que los dos chocaran uno contra el otro. El incidente podría no haber tenido ningún significado especial de no ser porque Icaro porque lo vio al otro fruncir en ceño, primero en extrañeza, y luego abrir los ojos en un patente reconocimiento. Reconocimiento y temor. Por un momento miró hacia los lados sin tener idea de qué hacer y finalmente se decidió por la huida desesperada. Por la vereda se echó a correr sin importarle nada más.

 

Sorprendido y desconcertado, Icaro ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar. En su vida había visto la cara de aquel chico, pero era claro que él había visto la suya. Como sea que fuera, entendió pronto que debía ir detrás de él y corre detrás de él. Era un joven él mismo de 27 años que se daba el gusto manteniendo una vida activa, de modo que no le costó demasiado trabajo ponerse a la misma altura del otro, que sólo tenía la ventaja de ser más delgado, y tomarle del brazo para retenerlo. Fue justo casi al final de la calle. Un auto negro justo salió disparado rompiendo el viento con fuerza causando un silbido sutil, pero el jovencito sólo lo miraba a él con una expresión de profundo recelo. Una vez pasó el auto agitó el brazo para deshacer el agarre, pero Icaro no lo dejó.

 

-¿Estás loco vos? –reprochó-. Un poco más y ese auto te chocaba. ¿Y para qué carajo te has hecho a correr así?

 

-Soltame –dijo el chico.

 

-No. Decime por qué andabas corriendo. Yo nunca te había visto en toda la puta vida, pero en el momento en que me ves vos a mí te echas a la calle a que te mate cualquiera. ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?

 

El chico volvió a luchar, pero Icaro lo tomó desde detrás del cuello de la remera y lo apartó de la vereda. Finalmente el más joven se rindió y le echó una mirada ceñuda.

 

-Vos sos policía, ¿no? ¿Qué andabas haciendo vos allá? ¿Preparando la redada?

 

Icaro se quedó de una pieza. Era la primera vez que alguien reconocía su antiguo oficio con sólo una mirada. De todos modos, no aflojó.

 

-No soy policía, soy detective privado. Estoy trabajando en un caso y andaba averiguando algo –De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. El chico había salido de adentro del edificio-. Che, ¿vos trabajas ahí adentro? ¿Conoces uno que se llama Marcos o Marquitos?

 

-¿Marcos cuánto?

 

-¿Cuántos Marcos hay ahí adentro?

 

-Tres.

 

El viejo era de los que llamaban a los más jóvenes que él con un confianzudo “ito” al final de su nombre. Nunca era una Mariana, siempre era Marianita. Y tampoco podía ser Marcos sólo.

 

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el más joven?

 

-Yo –dijo el muchacho, elevando un costado de la boca con patente desagrado-. No he hecho nada. Trabajo con el permiso de mis papás y no he robado nada.

 

Icaro lo miró de nuevo. Ese no podía ser la fuente secreta del viejo, ¿o sí? Aunque, realmente, llegados a ese punto, ¿es que tenía derecho a seguir actuando sorprendido?

 

-¿Y el segundo más joven? –probó ya sin esperanza-. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

 

El chico le miró como si estuviera habando puras tonterías. Icaro no lo culpó. Él también lo haría dentro de sus zapatos.

 

-Yo qué sé, cuarenta años o algo así.

 

No, el viejo no llamaría Marquitos a alguien así. Lo que sólo podía significar una cosa en realidad.

 

-Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo sobre mi casa –El chico seguía moviéndose. Icaro se dio cuenta de que debía ser demasiado incómodo estar así, pero no podía sólo dejarlo ir como si nada-. Deja de moverte y te suelto. Hablo en serio cuando te digo que es muy importante lo que quiero hablar contigo.

 

Reluctante, el chico dejó de agitarse. Lo miró con una forzada petulancia.

 

-¿Qué quieres?

 

Icaro dudó un momento pero finalmente lo soltó. Él no volvió a intentar huir.

 

-¿Te suena el nombre Roberto Castillo?

 

De pronto el joven dejó de mirarlo. Su mirada se volvió fija y concentrada como en un punto detrás de su hombro. Icaro ni siquiera intentó mirar a su espalda para asegurarse de lo que era, porque de todas formas la impresión sólo duró unos instantes y el chico volvió a mirar hacia abajo, parpadeando como si estuviera inseguro sobre algo.

 

-Gasolinera Monte Bello –pronunció como si no se diera cuenta.

 

-¿Cómo?

 

El chico parpadeó de nuevo, esta vez como alguien sorprendido de recordar dónde y con quién estaba.

 

-Nada, pensaba en voz alta –dijo después de un suspiro-. No, no conozco a ninguno que se llame así. ¿Ya me puedo largar?

 

Icaro lo miró un largo rato frunciendo el ceño, pero nada en la actitud del muchacho le reveló que hubiera algo más que pudiera sacar de él por el momento.

 

-Sí, pero antes –dijo, sacando una libreta de su bolsillo junto con la lapicera. Le hubiera dado directamente una tarjeta de presentación, pero se le habían acabado hacía meses y siempre se le olvidaba encargar algunas nuevas-. Este es mi número y mi correo electrónico. Llámame cualquier cosa.

 

El chico tomó el papel en sus manos, le dio una rápida lectura al nombre y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones ajustados.

 

-¿Algo más? –preguntó casi burlón el chico.

 

-No por ahora –dijo y se quedó en su mismo sitio, viendo al chico cruzar la calle hacia la prada del del colectivo más cercana. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar pero se imaginaba que recién el embole estaba empezando. El viejo, adonde sea que estuviera, le debía más que una buena explicación.


End file.
